


¿Quién es?

by epifaniax



Series: Todo es culpa de un beso [17]
Category: DCU, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Conner, M/M, Omega Lex Luthor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax
Summary: “Deja a mi mamá en paz” soltó totalmente empoderado dejando atónito y confundido a Clark quien lanzó un “¿Perdón?” el que al parecer hizo enfurecer al niño de 9 años más “¡Ya me oíste! A mi mamá no le interesan los aliens como tú, está muy feliz con mi papá así que te ordeno que dejes de acosarlo o te denunciaré” amenazó y Clark en este punto no podía creerlo.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor
Series: Todo es culpa de un beso [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774231
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	¿Quién es?

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!! traigo una nueva parte, esta me hizo mucha gracia por lo que espero que les guste.

Conner estaba teniendo un problema, uno muy, MUY, preocupante. Pensó viendo a la capa roja desaparecer por la ventana.

Era la segunda vez en la semana que veía a Superman salir de su balcón preocupandolo y confundiendolo profundamente ya que no sabía cuándo entró, aunque ese no era el problema principal. El problema principal fue cuando la segunda noche vio a su madre caminar junto a el hombre y contra todo pronóstico lo beso, ignorante de la piedra en el estómago que había depositado en Conner.

¿Acaso estaba engañando a su papá?

¿Iban a divorciarse? Pensó con temor recordando como Cynthia le comentó una vez en clases como sus padres se habían separado, diciéndose cosas hirientes y dejándola, de una manera, obligada a decidir con quién vivir.

“Es horrible” le había comentado jugueteando con su almuerzo a lo que Conner y Braham sólo pudieron mirar con compasión.

¿Qué pasaba si sus padres se separaban? Él no quería elegir a ninguno por sobre el otro, estaba muy feliz con los dos por lo que no podía ir y simplemente decirle a su papá u ordenarle a su mamá que solucionaran el problema sin provocar uno aún mayor.

Así que solo le quedaba una opción.

Tendría que solucionarlo el mismo.

\-----------------------//----------------------------------------

“¡EY tú!” exclamó una voz que hizo a Clark detenerse en seco en el barandal y voltear lentamente.

En la puerta del balcón, estaba su hijo con una mirada furiosa y sus brazos cruzados en una pose que nunca creyó ver que le daría un niño porque, después de todo, él era Superman, y los niños aman a Superman…al menos la mayoría a excepción de al parecer su propio hijo por cómo lo miraba actualmente.

De inmediato intentó parecer que simplemente había aterrizado de improviso en el lugar, aunque cualquier persona con sentido común diría que no tenía nada de normal, pero quizás Conner se dejaría engañar.

“¿Sí?” preguntó con suavidad para después aclararse la garganta y soltar en un tono más profesional y menos “de papá” como solía remarcarle Lois “¿En que puedo ayudarte joven Luthor?” pregunto, pero Conner lo siguió mirando como si de alguna peste se tratara.

“Deja a mi mamá en paz” soltó totalmente empoderado dejando atónito y confundido a Clark quien lanzó un “¿Perdón?” el que al parecer hizo enfurecer más al niño de 9 años “¡Ya me oíste! A mi mamá no le interesan los aliens como tú, está muy feliz con mi papá así que te ordeno que dejes de acosarlo o te denunciaré” amenazó y Clark en este punto no podía creerlo.

¡¡¿DENUNCIARLO?!! Pensó totalmente preocupado para darse una bofetada mental y aterrizar que con quien podría denunciarlo un niño como Conner.

A todo esto, Lex era su omega no es como que estén haciendo cosas malas, quizás no debió de usar el traje de Superman para jugar roles, pero-

Se detuvo en seco totalmente mortificado por la nueva revelación.

Alto.

¿Conner los había visto? Pensó totalmente preocupado, quizás que daño mental le habían hecho a su hijo, Clark quería golpearse contra algo por ser tan estúpido, aunque Conner no se veía traumatizado ni nada quizás no los había pillado en el acto o algo.

Lex lo matara…. Se lamento totalmente.

“¡EY TE ESTOY HABLANDO!” exclamó Conner y Clark no tuvo la fuerza de voluntad para no caminar hacia él y frotar su cabeza con la mano.

Gran error.

De inmediato un flash y el sonido familiar de una fotografía le llegó para mirar a Conner con celular en mano y una mirada totalmente amenazante.

“Te lo advertí” sentenció y Clark juro que tuvo muchos dejá vu, quizás fueron algunos traumas pasado, pero de inmediato “en doce horas se publicaran fotos en internet donde apareces saliendo por la ventana del estudio de mi mamá, sino te alejas de él estarán a vista de todo el mundo” informó su adorado ángel caído del cielo con la sonrisa más amable y encantadora que Clark vio en el mundo.

…

Aguarda.

¡¡¿¿QUÉ?!!

Rápido, Clark se agacho en cuclillas para quedar al nivel del niño. Conner no sabría hacer algo así ¿verdad? él tiene nueve años no es como que pueda programar una foto en las redes para publicarse en un determinado tiempo…

Miro bien el rostro del niño que se veía demasiado complacido.

O no.

“Bien, bien, escucha…eh…no sé de que estas hablando, yo solo estaba por aquí de pasada y-“

“Te he visto entrar a mi casa y salir dos veces esta última semana” interrumpió Conner y Clark trago.

“Bueno, veras tu mamá y yo” parece que no fue buena idea decir esa frase porque los ojos verdes de su hijo se entrecerraron en esa mirada de Lex que prometía sangre “quiero decir tu mamá es una persona muy importante y yo…lo…ayudo” respondió desconfiado en un tono más de pregunta que dé respuesta.

“¿Esa es una pregunta o una respuesta?” preguntó Conner.

“¡Respuesta!” contesto seguro.

“Mi mamá no necesita ayuda de gente como tú” afirmó levantando su mentón y Clark ya estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico.

“Venga, no hagas esto, podemos ser amigos, ¿quieres ir a volar conmigo?” preguntó dulcemente.

Conner lo miró ofendido.

“No, quiero que te alejes de mi casa” ordenó totalmente confiado.

Clark hizo una mueca.

“Si…yo…” comienza a decir sin saber muy bien a qué punto llegar cuando gracias al cielo Lex interrumpe, caminando hacia ellos y preguntando qué ocurría allí a lo que Conner le da una mirada decidida para apuntar a Clark.

“¡Quiero que dejes de ver a Superman!” ordenó haciendo a Lex levantar las cejas sorprendido para después lanzarle su propia mirada patentada de molestia a Clark que se movió aún más incómodo.

¡¿Por qué todo el mundo se enojaba con él?! El solo quería pasar un buen rato con su pareja.

Lex por su parte suspiró totalmente cansado para agacharse hacia Conner, tomarlo de los hombros, girarlo totalmente hacia Clark y preguntar un tranquilo y cálido “¿Quién es?” qué hizo a Clark mirarlo sorprendido porque habían acordado no decirle nada hasta que cumpliera los trece años, pero al parecer ya no había opción.

Conner arrugó la nariz confundido para soltar un “Superman” como si Clark fuese la cosa más horrible que haya visto.

“¿Estás seguro de que es Superman?” pregunta Lex divertido mirando ambos a Clark quien sonrió divertido viendo la mirada dudosa y extrañada de Conner sin saber qué buscar.

Rindiéndose a que esto no sería tan fácil Clark se acerca para ponerse al nivel de ambos a lo que Lex estira su mano para deshacer el gelificado de su cabello, chasconeándolo, lo que produce que los ojos de Conner obtengan un brillo nuevo en ellos mirándolo con atención.

“¿Y a quién ves ahora?” preguntó Lex con una risa en su voz que hizo a Clark mirarlo divertido.

Conner pareció pensarlo unos segundos para después soltar un “a mi papá” que hizo a Clark sonreír enormemente estirando sus manos en una solicitud silenciosa a la que Conner le sonriera encantado por la sorpresa para lanzarse hacia sus brazos.

“Aaah ¿vez? que era yo todo el tiempo” se rio Clark besando la mejilla de Conner quien sonrió mirándolo con sus grandes ojos verdes.

“Superman” comentó.

“Sí, Superman” sonrió.

Por supuesto, después de eso, ambos se divirtieron bastante olvidando la parte más importante.

“¡El video!” exclamó Clark sentándose en la cama totalmente en pánico para que Lex llevara su mano al pecho y lo recostara de nuevo “pero Lex, el video” respondió a lo que el omega frotó su mejilla contra la almohada para mirarlo cansado.

“Clark, era mentira, ahora duérmete”

**Author's Note:**

> Jajajjaj engañaron a Clark XD


End file.
